brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Pirate Boats
Sail into Captain Roger’s secret cave, where pirates are feasting and fighting over stolen jewels and treasure. Pirate Boats is a great adventure for the whole family. Pirate Boats is a classic LEGOLAND® attraction, where brave children and families can look forward to sailing with Captain Roger into his secret cave. Along the way, you sail past ship-wrecked pirates, not to mention dangerous crocodiles and sharks. Inside the pirate cave, you will see exciting scenes of pirate life where they feast and fight over stolen treasures – all built of hundreds of thousands of simple LEGO® bricks. While you wait for the boat, you can challenge costumed pirates to a sword fight. This ride is for everyone who loves pirates. Ride description After you are seated in your boat, you sail past a deserted island with a stranded sailor, who waves at you and hope you will pick him up. You don't have time, but it does not matter because he has a raft made of old barrels. He would like to go on, if it was not because there are huge Sharks circling around the island. So he must just sit all alone, counting his treasures in his treasure chest, talk with his parrot, and maybe eat a turtle. Later you sail past a Imperial Soldiers fort. On the right side of the fort an Imperial Soldier is enjoying himself with a fishing pole. He has caught a fish and will like to pull it in, but a pirate, sites in a cave under the fort, has a gaff hook and will also like to capture the fish. A second Soldier standing right next to his cannon with a cleaning cloth rubs the canon. Also a Soldier who keeps guard and moving back and forward, and in the top tower lookout, a Soldier blows his Trumpet. As you past the fort, you see a dinghy with a rum barrel, Moored to a jetty with a Soldier and his officer. The officer yells to the Soldier to lift a powder barrel and put it into the dinghy but the Soldier it too weak and can't lift the barrel. At the left side against the fort, there is a half smashed Galion whit an old pirate Captain standing at the gunwale. He looks at you and have a big smile on his face. On the left side at the fort is a prison down the waterline. Behind the bars are a desperate prisoner. He has a map in his hand and will love to give it to you, if you can get him free. You leave the fort and come into a crocodile area. Over your head is an old bridge. ontop at the bridge is a Soldier who holds a poor pirate over the edge. The pirate hanging in the solider's hand and pray for his life. That is a fine good reason, because he has droped his shoe down the water and a big hungry crocodile has caught on him and will delight to eat him. suddenly an other crocodile discovers your boat and jump right up the water and tries to eat you. In a moment you look right into the crocodile's mouth with sharp teeth. you escape the crocodile and see a wooden pier whit an old sea dog sleeping out of some crates. unfortunately for him, there's a crocodile tail behind the crates, but luckily it's also sleeping. now you come to the entrance to a cave. At you left side is a lookout barrel whit a pirat in, looking out the horizon whit his telescope. thers also some monkeys with a rope. At the right side is a pirate, dig a hole for his treasure in some rocks with a pickaxe while his parrot squawk in Spanish that he should be faster. In the cave the first thing you see is a skull hanging at the wall. Suddenly there comes a light into the eyeholes and it starts to laugh at you. Now a big fight starts. At the left side is an Imperial Soldier frigate with a little army of soldiers. At the right side is a pirate fort with Captain Redbeard as commander. They shoots with ¨cannonballs¨ and tries to hit you and the frigate (with little splash around you). After the battle you again see Captain Redbeard and his pirate gang in a dark drinking hole. They discuss, probably about treasures. After your meeting with the Captain, you see a tall blue stripped pirate, standing on a wooden pier. He holds a lantern in one hand and a Cutlass in the other hand, he's mumbling something. Now your enter an area with many stalactite. There's a lot of bat's, and a dinghy with a scurvy pirate aboard. He's rowing with a huge treasure chest which is full of stolen treasures. No wonder, because the next thing you see is treasures. A large area with gold coins, diamonds, rubies and some crabs and a scary choral singing (maybe a curse). At the right side you see a kitchen. A romantic pirate flirts with the young kitchen maid while the old kitchen maid grumbles and touches in her pot. They are making a huge meal with chicken and roast pork. Because at the left side there is a huge party started. Everybody is eating, dancing and having a good time. The orchestra plaies on guitar, accordion and tambourine, and a woman wants you to go out of the boat and join them. The next scene is a drunken pirate who sites at a beach, drinking from his glass, meantime his donkey roars. The last scene is a half naked pirate. Taking a bath under a waterfall while singing cheerfully. Now you put head for the land and return to the docks, where you can take a deadly sword fight with a real pirate. Category:LEGOLAND